Une coupure d'électricité est parfois bien utile
by Pandicorn974
Summary: Une coupure d'électricité a fait se rapprocher certaines personnes... Comme quoi... même ça c'est utile... (Première Fiction, légèrement OOC :3) / (Geek x Panda) \


Bon... texte corrigé, merci beaucoup à ma meilleure amie qui a rajoutée quelques petites choses en plus à ce texte, surtout à la fin... Je suis nulle en grammaire, donc je la remercie BEAUCOUP d'avoir corrigé ce texte xD

Ceci est d'ailleurs mon tout premier écris :3 ! Je lisais beaucoup trop de fanfictions sur la troupe de Salut Les Geeks et je suis tellement fan que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'écrire ma propre fiction sur eux, le texte est enfantin -comme moi- , j'en conclus, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le publier, alors merci d'être indulgent sur le scénario de ce One-Shot, merci ! xD

Mathieu Sommet, si par hasard tu tombe là dessus, bien que j'en doute, je t'adore, faut pas me taper parce-que j'ai écris ça ! xD

(Et encore merci à ma meilleure amie d'avoir corrigée ce texte, elle a voulue se pendre, tellement il y avait de fautes, remerciez la pour la fin, aussi, elle a tout écris ! xD

sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :3

[Note de La-Dite Meilleure Amie : J'en conclue, mon amie fait beaucoup trop de fautes à mon goût, et j'ai voulue me suicider plus d'une fois en corrigeant ce texte... mais bon... Je vous souhaites quand même bonne lecture :D]

* * *

C'était un jour comme tous les autres, un jeudi. Le geek parti tranquillement jouer sur son ordinateur portable. Après quelques à avoir joué, il parti chercher à boire pour se désaltérer, c'est vrai, jouer à League Of Legend pendant des heures, ça donne soif. Quand il revint vers l'ordinateur, il était éteint, croyant que la batterie était déchargée, il parti alors, chercher le chargeur de son ordinateur.

Il brancha son ordinateur et rien ne se passa, c'était bizarre. Pour comprendre pourquoi son ordinateur ne s'alluma pas, il parti voir la box internet, qui était éteinte... La lumière ne s'alluma pas, de même pour tous les objets ayant besoin d'électricité. Le geek réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une coupure d'électricité, il commença à pleurer, en même temps comment ne pas paniquer quand Internet est toute notre vie ? Comment allait-il faire sans internet ? C'était une coupure d'électricité générale, dans tout Paris, la ville ENTIÈRE était privée d'électricité. Le geek pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, internet était TOUT pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus jouer sur son ordinateur, ni sur ses consoles, car elles étaient déchargées et sans électricité, comment allait-il faire pour les charger ?

Maître Panda entendit quelqu'un pleurer, qui pouvait pleurer à pars le geek ? Donc, il parti dans la chambre de celui-ci, et il vit le geek, effondré et en larmes, il demanda alors :

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon Geekou ?

- Il... il n'y a pl... plus d'électricité, n... ni internet. pleura le geek.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'électricité sera vite rétablie, j'en suis sûr, lui répondit le Panda"

Il sauta ensuite dans les bras du geek et l'enlaça dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le Geek fût surpris, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de câlin... mais ça lui faisait du bien, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et il rendit ce câlin. Il ne voulait plus lâcher le panda, ce panda tellement affectueux, avec son kigurumi si doux et soigneux... mais ils cessèrent ce câlin a contre-cœur.

Le Panda releva la tête et releva la tête du plus jeune, de sorte à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, il mit sa main sur sa nuque, rapprocha lentement leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit, celui-ci se laissa faire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était le plus beau baiser qu'eut le Geek, le seul qu'il n'eut jamais eu, en fait, puis il rendit le baiser au panda. C'était un baiser affectueux, un baiser d'enfant, mais on sentait bien l'amour, qu'il y avait dans ce baiser, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, pour reprendre leur souffle, quelques instants pendant lesquels le panda eu à peine le temps de dire ces mots au Geek : "Je t'aime". Et ils enchaînèrent les baisers, pendant de longs moments, ils restèrent là, à même le sol de la chambre du Geek, à s'embrasser, à ne plus se soucier de rien d'autre, entre temps l'électricité revint, mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour s'occuper de cela, qui sait, le Geek deviendra t-il peut être plus accro aux baisers du Maître Panda qu'à ses jeux-vidéos ?

* * *

Une petite review ne fait de mal à personne, surtout à moi, et... et... si vous me donnez une review, je vous offre un cookie virtuel o/

Encore merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que l'on se retrouvera :3 !


End file.
